Zombie Parrot
|flavor text = He's a third generation aviation revolutionary. He wants to serve his pirate brethren like his father and his grandmother, Salty Anne, before him. }} Zombie Parrot is a zombie in a guise of an animal encountered in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and Plants vs. Zombies Online that is found in Pirate Seas and is the tenth zombie encountered. It never comes by itself and is always accompanied by the Pirate Captain Zombie. Zombie Parrots are induced by Pirate Captain Zombies and upon release, they steal plants like what Bungee Zombies do if it is not defeated in time. Iceberg Lettuce is useless against it as it is an airborne zombie, but Blover can blow it away with ease. Unlike the Bungee Zombie, the Zombie Parrot will then return to the Pirate Captain Zombie's hat. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Flighty Quickly flies from the captain to carry a plant. Special: can fly to plants in other lanes to take them away He's a third generation aviation revolutionary. He wants to serve his pirate brethren like his father and his grandmother, Salty Anne, before him. Overview The Zombie Parrot absorbs 20 normal damage shots and does not degrade. It will die immediately when hit by Kernel-pult's butter of if it is blown away by the Blover. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Days 9, 13, 14, 17, 24, 25, and Dead Man's Booty Strategies A Cherry Bomb is an easy way to kill the Zombie Parrot in one hit. Other good choices are two five-headed Pea Pods, Coconut Cannon (which destroys it in one hit), two Winter Melons (more Parrots increases effectiveness due to splash damage) or a Spring Bean (after it falls asleep for six to ten seconds before it goes onto it). Iceberg Lettuces do not work against this animal enemy, as it will steal it, so try to kill it quickly to avoid slow recharges. A group of Snapdragons as part of a solid defense can often take out the Zombie Parrot before it steals a plant. Note that a Peashooter or Cabbage-pult alone cannot kill the Parrot in time before it steals a plant. Zombie Parrot cannot steal Spikeweeds and Spikerocks, so you may also use them. Lightning Reed is also very helpful against Zombie Parrots because they deal a lot of damage. If there are many zombie Parrots onscreen, Blover can be used to blow them all away and the best counter for this Zombie. Also, Kernel-pult works against Zombie Parrot, since if a Zombie Parrot is hit with butter, it will be killed instantly, but it would be just luck. Gallery Zombie Parrot Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry Part 1. Zombie Parrot Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac Entry Part 2. Zombie Parrot Icon2.png|Almanac Icon. PVZIAT_Zombie_Parrot_Flying.gif|Zombie Parrot flying. (Animated) Frozenparrot.jpg|A slowed down parrot trying to abduct a Bonk Choy. coins.png|Coins advertisement with Zombie Parrot. descarga (5).jpg|Zombie Parrot toy. Mutiny.png|Zombie Parrot in Mutiny achievement. Зомби-попугай.png|HD Zombie Parrot. Trivia *There is a glitch where if the Zombie Parrot is killed by a Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, or Power Zap, it will turn into a full-sized charred zombie body, despite it being a parrot. This was fixed after the 2.5.1 update. *When it dies its feathers come out like the Zombie Chicken and the Dodo Rider Zombie. *The Zombie Parrot takes exactly five seconds to abduct a plant, the same amount of time a Bungee Zombie takes to abduct a plant. *If the Zombie Parrot's target plant is destroyed or shoveled, it will fly back to its Pirate Captain Zombie or fly away if it died. *If the player feeds the Pirate Captain Zombie a Chili Bean (after its Parrot has stolen a plant), it will release gas onto the Zombie Parrot when it is returning to it. This lasts for a few seconds until the Zombie Parrot flies away, leaving the screen. The Zombie Parrot is still able to be killed. *When a Zombie Parrot is on a sleeping Spring Bean after it is almost ready to wake up, the Spring Bean will instantly kill the Zombie Parrot when it wakes up. *If the Pirate Captain Zombie is the last standing zombie in a certain level and dies when the Zombie Parrot is abducting a plant, the prize drops out of the sky to the place where the abducted plant stood. *If the player if fast enough, he or she can dig up the stolen plant and get his sun back, if he or she has any shovel upgrades. *When a Zombie Parrot goes over an awake Spring Bean, the Spring Bean will duck, and will float away with the Zombie Parrot. *Unlike the Bungee Zombie, the Zombie Parrot cannot steal Spikeweeds or Spikerocks because they are anchored to the ground. *If a Zombie Parrot lands on top of a Coconut Cannon, tapping on the Coconut Cannon while it is awake or using the Plant Food upgrade of it will kill the Zombie Parrot instantly. *This and Gargantuar Pirate are the only Pirate Seas zombies that do not have any gold teeth, as birds don't have any to begin with. *Coincidentally speaking, Bungee Zombie and Zombie Parrot both steal plants and do not degrade. *Despite the Zombie Parrot's size, it has twice the health of a basic zombie. *The Almanac mentions that its speed is Flighty, though it is actually Speedy. *If the players use Blover at the right time, they will see the plants stolen by it hanging on mid-air and resumes being stolen, even if Zombie Parrot is blown away. *The Almanac mentions its toughness is Solid, but it is actually Protected. **Tomb Raiser Zombie's toughness is Protected as it absorbs 19 normal damage shots, and Zombie Parrot absorbs 20 normal damage shots. *Zombie Parrot is voiced by Mark Barrett, according to the credits. *If the player manages to defeat a Pirate Captain Zombie before it releases any Zombie Parrots, he or she gets the Mutiny achievement. *This is currently the only zombie that can directly change lane by itself, except the Seagull Zombies in Cannons Away levels. * If Zombie Parrot tries to abduct a plant in a minecart and the player moves the minecart, it will fly back to the Pirate Captain Zombie or fly away if it died (Only possible in Piñata Parties). See also *Pirate Captain Zombie *Mutiny *Animals *Bungee Zombie *Blover ru:Зомби-попугай Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Animals Category:Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Category:Flying Zombies Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Zombie Groups Category:Zombies with "Solid" toughness Category:Zombies with "Flighty" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Zombies